Crash
by GLaDOS-01
Summary: Beca is walking home from work minding her own business when suddenly a wild car crash appears. Being the only one close enough to be of immediate help, she rushes in without thinking. She thought everything was going to be okay until she took a closer look at the woman she dragged out of the crumpled taxi.
1. Horror

**A/N: This was another fic that popped into my head. I wasn't planning on uploading it but then I did. So here.**

Beca had been walking home from work. Nothing new considering her car was unreliable as fuck. It had been getting dark, the streets were thinning out, and fewer people frequented the same walks she did as time went on. It wasn't anything special or out of the ordinary.

That is, until Beca finds herself covered in blood and surrounded by fire.

It all happened to fast. One minute the streets were practically deserted and the next, a cab driver smashes head on into a delivery truck. The sounds of screeching tires and screaming horns only lasted for maybe a second before the devastating blow. It was so loud, so chaotic and downright terrifying. Beca had only been ten feet away when it happened- shrapnel cut at her arms and across her face but she didn't even notice.

Beca had no idea what to do. Sure, she could call the police but they were too far away to be of immediate help. What if someone needed to get out of there ASAP? What if the cars exploded from leaking gas and fire or something? The former Bella had seen enough movies to know how lethal that could be.

As she stood frozen in indecision, a smell began to linger in the air. Beca's eyes widened. _Gas_.

Without another thought she jolted forward and checked the delivery truck first. It was closer and not as damaged. The person inside was trying to get out but they were screaming. Something about a belt, of fucking course. "It's okay! I'm helping!" Beca tried, climbing onto the stepper and gripping the handle of the truck's driver side door. It swung open after a few stubborn tugs, creaking in complaint.

"My belt- I can't get my fucking belt undone!" the delivery guy squeaked. He couldn't be older than twenty or heavier than one-forty.

Thanking any higher power or luck or whatever, Beca found her knife in her back pocket. She never left home without it. Self-defense was pretty necessary in the city after all, and her jeans could deal with it. "Aha! Just a second!" the brunette assured the boy, and surprisingly he stopped struggling against the belt in order to let her grab at it. His trust in her- a stranger- in such a situation bolstered her confidence and will to succeed.

Seconds of cutting later a snap sounded and the top part of the locked up belt slid away. Not long after the bottom belt trapping the younger man's waist was severed. Both of them jumped out of the truck and away. But there was still the cab.

Beca whipped around, smelling the gas a lot easier now. It was leaking _bad_. She wasn't sure if it would result in a certain explosion but she wasn't going to wait around to see it. None of it was as cool as it was in the movies or the shows. Here in real life it was a real threat, and a terrifying one.

"I got the cabbie!" the boy called without hesitation. Beca hadn't expected the help, but she was certainly grateful. She wasn't sure if she could save everyone in the time limit she was giving herself.

Without a word Beca went to the passenger side and ripped open the back door. A head of silky-looking blonde hair was hanging down limply, showing the owner of said head was unconscious. Whatever the lady hit her head with it had to be pretty solid. Beca didn't take the time to examine the backseat for causes, figuring it had been the glass divider or something. Instead she went at the woman's belt.

The former Bella went after the top first again, and had to jolt forward to catch the woman from falling forward. She didn't want to move her more than she had to. As she was working on the waist belt, ignoring how the lady's face was buried in her neck from the angle, the boy was pulling the cabbie out. The man's body was limp and heavy, showing he too was unconscious.

The second Beca had the waist part of the belt sliced clean she folded her knife back up and shoved it into her back pocket. Without hesitation she wrapped her arms around the woman's ribs and started pulling her out of the cab. "Holy shit!" she strained, realizing only just then how _much_ of the woman there was. She wasn't ridiculous like basketball players were, but for a woman she was tall. Five-eight without heels, she absently thought.

Luckily the woman wasn't as heavy as she seemed. Or maybe Beca's stints at the gym for the past few months had paid off. Either way she was able to drag the lady all the way to the sidewalk behind a parked car, gorgeous cinnamon apple- smelling hair included. Seconds later the boy joined her behind the car with the cabbie in tow. He was breathing a little heavily but for someone just in a crash he was doing awesome.

"Police." He suddenly huffed breathlessly. "I'll call right now."

While he pulled out his phone, Beca looked down at the woman still lying in her arms. Seeing her face now, she realized something that brought horror to her. "Kommissar."


	2. Confusion

**A/N: Beware emotions from this point forward. They go crazy even without my permission.**

It had been a full day and a half since the incident. Beca had talked to the police, the doctors and the staff and finally she was left alone by the second afternoon. It turns out the shrapnel that hit her had been a little worse than she'd noticed originally, but still just superficial. There were a couple long cuts on her face and arms but nothing more. Kommissar, though…

Beca didn't even understand why she was in LA. Given they hadn't talked in the four months after Copenhagen it wasn't like she felt she was _supposed_ to know all about the woman's plans or reasons. But then she did. Beca wanted to know, wanted to understand, wanted to speak to her and kiss her and hold her and- well. The former Bella was worried, she'd admit it without a second of hesitation. She may have before, but now she didn't care. The Kommissar was _hurt_ , hadn't awoken or even moved in the whole time she'd been in the hospital.

Before, Beca would have tried denying her feelings. Just like she tried burying them once she thought she'd never see the German angel again. Now that she was obviously wrong, she couldn't help herself. She wasn't going to lie, especially when she might lose the woman again. For _real_ this time, permanently. The fear of losing someone she didn't know could be so close to her heart after such brief encounters shook Beca to the very core.

Before she got sense back in her head she told the doctors they were fiancés just to stay with the woman. She had to stay with her, had to make sure she'd be okay. Beca didn't really know why, but at the same time she did. After realizing what those confusing feelings had been just after Worlds, Beca had broken up with Jesse. Not really out of lack of love, but because it wasn't romantic love. Not even sexual desire.

The thought of a practical stranger being too near her walls scared the brunette, but in her worry she forgot to really care. She was too tired to guard against it anyway, having not slept more than an hour or two since the incident.

They said it was a concussion, that it was normal to be so deep in sleep. They said there were only superficial wounds. But there could be brain damage, Beca knew. Hopefully not, and if so hopefully nothing serious, but just _hoping_ everything would be okay wasn't going to _make_ it okay. She had to stay with the blonde angel, had to make sure she would be alright. Even if they were still rivals, even if the German hated her or didn't even remember her, Beca didn't care. Well she did, but not as much as wanting her to just be okay.

"Just be okay." She whispered fervently, holding one of the Kommissar's hands in both of hers. She had the back of that silken hand pressed against her bowed forehead almost like she was praying. She kind of felt like she was.

The brunette didn't let go of the hand even an hour later. She was gentle and quiet, letting the woman in the white sheets rest as she was supposed to, despite longing for her to wake up and say everything would be okay. It was ridiculous that she could possibly care so much, and she wasn't sure why. Not entirely, but there was an idea. It was vague and lingering in her chest but it was heavy and strong as it gripped her heart. Having never felt this way before she chalked it up to worry and stress and sleeplessness.

Another hour passed and Beca had released the hand. It was warm and soothing and she didn't want to, but she let go. She was restless and confused and worried and couldn't sit still. She stared out the window into the city, stuck lingering in the room like she was in a trap. Not surprising considering the pull that blonde angel had over her, even unconscious. As long as she paced or chewed her lip in frantic thought, Beca would survive. She couldn't leave the room for fear the Kommissar would wake up the second she was gone and she'd miss it, or worse, the wounded German would be alone when she did.

How could that woman have come here by herself? Beca wondered. Where is that enormous sidekick or hers? Any of them?

Idly, Beca wondered if she should look for the Kommissar's phone and try notifying someone else that had been part of DSM. It seemed too much like an invasion of privacy, and Beca herself valued such a thing enough to have put it off until now. Yet the more she thought about it the more stressed she got. If it had been her she would want someone to tell her if something had gone wrong with any of the Bellas. She'd be pissed if no one did, privacy or not.

It was just a call after all.

Slowly, Beca nodded to herself. Maybe the Kommissar would hate her for it but she wanted to let someone know. She wanted to make sure someone would be worried, and that if they were from not hearing from her in two days, she would inform them of what happened. It was still a very uncomfortable feeling she got from looking through the blonde's phone, even though it was just the contacts list.

The second she found Pieter's name, even though it was in German, she copied the info into her own phone. As soon as she was done she put the Kommissar's phone back where she got it from the woman's bag.

For a long, long minute she just stared at the number. It felt oddly like an intimate thing to call loved ones for her fake-fiancé. Eventually she steeled herself and clicked the call icon. International charges would be a bitch but she could deal for something like this.

Four rings went by before there was an answer, _"Hallo?"_

Beca swallowed, "Uh, Pieter? This is Beca."

" _Beca? Beca who?"_

Irritation flared just slightly. "The uh… the little troll?"

A beat passed. _"Ah! The Bella!"_ relief flooded her at his memory. _"How did you acquire my phone number?"_

"Well… um, it's the Kommissar." She answered hesitantly.

Suddenly there was silence on the other end of the line.

It was like an hour passed before Pieter spoke. _"What happened?"_

He sounded so serious, so pained that Beca felt her chest clench. "She's okay… at least I hope so." She began shakily. "Let me just tell you what happened…"

Pieter listened very quietly to her explanation. She had started at the very top, when she'd been walking home from work, and worked her way through from there. The only times he spoke had been to clarify things she said or to get more detail.

After about an hour, she finished up answering his questions. "She hasn't woken up yet, but they say it's only a concussion. Hopefully there won't be any brain damage since the hit hadn't been as hard as it could have been but…" just talking about this made Beca feel a little ill.

" _The Kommissar is strong, little one. She will pull through."_ Even through his bravado, Beca still picked up the slight shake of doubt in his voice.

"I really hope so…" she almost whispered.

"… _You seem to care deeply, little Beca."_ Pieter observed a little soberly, and even over the line it was obvious what he was asking.

"I know it's crazy." She said. "I know it shouldn't even be a thing. But I… I _do_ care. Don't ask me why."

" _Ah, but I already know now."_ That stupid German smirk came through clear as day. _"I hope you will take care of her in my absence, Beca. Meine Kommissar is strong, but she is still human."_

"I know…" Beca murmured softly, gazing sadly upon that angelic visage. She kind of regretted not realizing things sooner, before they had gone their separate ways. "I will. I already told them she's my fiancée just to stick around so I might as well."

Why the hell did she just say that…? The brunette cringed at the slip of the tongue.

Surprisingly the German on the other end laughed heartily. _"You do not move at a slow pace, little troll!"_

"Would you stop calling me that?" Beca fumed, irritated but smiling anyway. She couldn't help but laugh when he started teasing her over the phone. She could somehow tell it was all just for fun this time around, and because of the stress his humor was a welcome distraction.

Eventually, after an extremely long phone call, she promised to keep him updated through messages and they said their goodbyes. Not long after that Beca returned to standing by the window, staring out at the darkening sky. Her mind processed everything it could, going through what had happened and giving her something to think about. It was a relief that the sidekick cared about his leader, and that he wasn't as surprised about her being around as she had assumed he would be.

Actually now that she thought of it, why hadn't he been surprised _at all_ by her showing up?

It would just have to be something she'd ask him over messages later. "Maus…?"

That small sound, spoken with a very familiar voice, startled Beca. She whipped around, already feeling adrenaline shooting through her like electricity, and saw it. Beautiful pools of blue just barely squinted open.

"Thank god." She breathed. In an instant she was by the blonde's bedside, unconsciously taking her hand delicately in both of hers. She felt so ridiculously relieved and elated, just for her being awake at last.

"Ist, dass Sie meine kleine Maus?" the voice was raspy and heavy with exhaustion, but sure in a way that told Beca her brain was probably okay.

Ignoring the little tears gathering in her eyes Beca let out a shaky laugh and nodded. "Yeah, it's me."

"Ich muss noch träumen…" the blonde's eyes began to slip shut again, but Beca didn't allow it.

Without thinking she reached out with one hand and cupped the woman's face. Her eyes snapped open and locked with the brunette's. "I'm really here, you beautiful dork. You got in a car crash. I saved your gorgeous butt from fire and gas leaks."

Slowly, as if her mind was moving at one mile an hour, she processed this. Beca could see the cogs working in the woman's head, taking in what she said and trying to match it with her memory. Beca removed her hand a little reluctantly and waited patiently, just happy that she was awake now. The Kommissar seemed okay, if a little sleepy and mentally catching up.

Almost a full minute went by before realization appeared on the German's face. She looked at Beca with what seemed to be recognition, "The taxi cab. I remember what happened."

Beca nodded calmly, "Okay, that's good. No damage then…" relief sunk into her bones like a numbing drug.

Suddenly she felt so very tired.

"What is wrong maus?" the blonde asked quietly. Concern shone in her divine blue eyes.

A smile pulled at Beca's lips, "I'm okay, Kommissar." She answered softly. "Really. I'm just… I'm really happy you're okay. You almost worried me to an early grave."

"I did not know you cared so, meine leibe." The blonde said quietly, staring up at Beca like she was a gift from above. It was disconcerting and new, but the brunette pushed away the thought for later. So, so tired…

"I didn't either." She agreed gently. "But I did. I do."

A smile so soft and so wide and warm appeared on the Kommissar's face then, making her look so much more like an angel than ever before. It caused Beca's breath to hitch right in her throat. It went beyond all words she had to describe exactly what she felt staring into those soulful depths of blue.

She beckoned at Beca then, holding out her free arm like she was opening her body up to a hug. "Come to me, meine liebe. I see how tired you are."

A blush dusted Beca's cheeks, and she almost considered saying no, but she was just _so tired_.

She nodded mutely and took off her jacket and shoes before crawling into the sterile bedding. It was like instinct for her to snuggle up to the woman. It never had been before, not with anyone. But in that moment Beca ignored the implications, choosing instead to bury her face in the cinnamon warmth she found she loved.

"Thank you for saving me, liebling." Kommissar murmured, growing closer to sleep already.

Beca smiled, squeezing the blonde lightly. She was half on top of her, but it was just so damn perfect that she never wanted to move again. "Anytime, Kommissar." She answered back just as quietly.

"Mein Name ist Luisa." Whispered the blonde a moment later.

"Luisa…" Beca breathed the name like it was ecstasy. To be honest she felt special and honored and excited and altogether too warm just at that. Luisa's arm around Beca's back tightened, keeping her so very close.

Seconds later both of them were dead to the world.


	3. Leaving

**A/N: So. Here we are again. No worries people, if you're reading Possession I am going to update that sometime this week, hopefully. Work has been busy enough to cut into my free time quite a bit. Apologies abound.**

The next day Luisa was finally released from the hospital. No brain damage, not even expected scars. Beca had a couple she knew would be thin scars but that was okay. They would only help her remember the day she found that German again.

"You take care of her, now." The blonde woman in her mid-thirties advised, looking up at Beca with raised eyebrows. "We don't want anything happening before the wedding, or God forbid, after it."

Beca blushed, hard, and glanced away. "Uh, yeah…" she agreed awkwardly. "I'll do my best."

"I'm sure you will sweetie." The nurse smiled. "Be safe."

"Thanks, you too." The brunette answered quickly, finishing signing Luisa out as fast as possible.

Before they were even outside the German spoke up. "You are attending a wedding soon?"

While the confusion was, somehow, utterly adorable, Beca found herself shrinking a little. "Er, no, not exactly."

Luisa frowned, "I do not understand."

"I'll tell you later." Beca promised. "Let's just get out of here first. Okay?"

A reluctant breath left Luisa as she regarded the maus with a slight grimace. "As you wish."

Relieved, the brunette turned and tried not to rush too quickly to the exit. It wasn't until they were outside that Beca remembered she still had to call Pieter. He would be so happy, she just knew.

Luisa smiled in a mix of confusion and fondness when the brunette gasped and started patting at her pockets. "What is it, Liebling?" she asked with humor clear in her voice.

The blonde felt warmth and mirth fill her when her tiny maus' body stilled and those beautiful stormy eyes looked up at her. She loved seeing that the simplest of things had such an effect on the smaller woman. More than that, she felt she might burst from the feelings that overcame her when she was with Beca. Never before had she been so attracted or attached to anyone.

At first it had snuck up on her, seeming like a normal albeit exciting rivalry. But as time wore on her emotions and that draw to the brunette grew stronger. Eventually she couldn't deny that she was intensely attracted to Beca. Distracting herself with other faces or names had done nothing to quell her desire.

It was part of the reason she had come back to America. She had wanted so terribly to see her tiny maus again.

"She's awake!" Beca's exuberant declaration pulled Luisa from her slight daze and she blinked. The brunette laughed, "I mean it, she is! There's no lasting damage or even a practical mark left on that flawless body."

A line appeared between Luisa's eyebrows. Was Beca speaking of her? Who would want to know so immediately that her maus would have a number for?

"Shit, don't cry!" at this point the brunette sounded stuck between humor and anxiety. A moment passed as she listened to whoever she was speaking to. "… Yeah, me too." The soft tone of her voice struck the Kommissar. It sounded of deep relief.

For the second time in the past two days she questioned if she was still dreaming.

"Oh, yeah, totally! _Yes_." Curiosity won over Luisa and she wanted to question what she was answering to. She held herself back though, choosing instead to stare after the brunette as she led the way to the pick-up area outside of the hospital.  
"Uh, _what_?" a heavy blush warmed up Beca's cheeks without warning. Luisa sucked in a breath at the sight. "Well it's not like I was going to- no! No, okay? No. … _Yes!_ I will. I said I will!"

Given it sounded like an uncomfortable call and Luisa saw tension growing in her little maus, she was about to reach out and steal the phone away. She didn't like seeing her distressed in such a way, not at all.

But then the stress was leaking out, and the brunette let out a sigh as she stopped walking.

Then those eyes were back on Luisa. "Yeah." She said quietly.

Obviously it was important and had to do with Luisa. What had the question been? She wanted to know.

The blonde opened her mouth to ask but was cut off with a small smile from the maus. Even so subtle, it seemed so meaningful. While teasing and making fun of the brunette had been fun, Luisa found that she wanted so much more to make the smaller woman smile instead.

"Okay." Beca agreed airily, tearing her eyes from Luisa's. "I already promised you, I can't imagine anything else I could do. …Well yeah, but… Ugh, you are such a freaking weirdo."

Then it was back to walking and following. If Beca did not end the call soon then Luisa would be forced to take back her maus' attention through action.

 _When did you become so possessive, Luisa?_ She asked herself with a shake of the head. It was a hard thing to imagine, but somehow it had become a truth. Even when they had separated after Worlds Luisa had still fumed upon the thought that someone else might love Beca where she never would be able to. Now that they had reunited and hopefully for a much, much longer period of time, the blonde found herself getting a little childish. It had felt wonderful to be doted on and cared for by her maus. Seeing her full attention on another party was a little… troubling.

"I will. Promise." Beca nodded as if the person on the other phone could see her. "You wanna say hi? … _Sorry_ , did you want to speak to her and offer relieved greetings?"

Luisa frowned in confusion, further concerned as to who would want to do such a thing. Pieter would no doubt be worrying until his hair turned gray if he knew, as would her parents and siblings, but Beca wouldn't have any of their contact information.

"Are you sure?" a slightly disappointed frown graced the brunette's face. Luisa grew agitated at the sight. "Fine… I'll call you later once we get settled. Bye, weirdo."

Finally the call was over. Without a word, without a thought, Luisa surged forward and grasped either side of Beca's face. A startled noise from the brunette was almost instantly muffled by the blonde's lips covering hers.

Luisa had never known such a powerful sensation as this before. She had kissed of course, but nothing she had ever done in her past could have prepared her for the rush of adrenaline and passion and care and so many other feelings to crash in on her like this. Her maus' welcoming and reverent mouth was like a small heaven that wrapped Luisa into a world only they knew.

A whimper tore from Beca's throat when Luisa reluctantly broke the kiss. A wide, adoring and apologetic smile pulled on her face. She didn't pull too far away, wanting to stay as close as she could to the brunette. Given they were in public in front of a hospital it seemed as appropriately romantic as she could manage at the moment.

"Please do not frown, Liebling." She murmured. "I do not like seeing you in distress."

Just from the way the smaller woman's body shifted, even so slightly, she could practically sense that familiar blush reappearing. "I was just… Um, yeah…"

Luisa laughed genuinely and pulled back to her normal height. It was with deep unwillingness that she released Beca's captivating face. She could agree that coherent thought really was difficult to achieve after feeling another world surrounding oneself. She could only because she stayed focused on her companion so attentively. Even then she forgot what she had been meaning to say sometimes in their past meetings.

Suddenly recalling the argument with the phone person, the Kommissar felt her frown returning. "Who was harassing you, meine maus?"

"Oh, that was just…" Beca blinked more than once and shook her head as if searching for an answer. "Right, yeah. Pieter. I got his number from… uh, from your phone, and… called him before you woke up." She looked very guilty by the time she finished.

Surprise struck the blonde. Normally she would be upset at a breach in her privacy but for Beca and for the reason she felt it was perfectly acceptable. The surprise came more from the action. "You contacted Pieter? What did he have to say that stressed you in such a way?"

If the answer wasn't to her liking, which she suspected strongly, she would have words with the man later.

"He was just worried about you. I told him what happened and all that and promised to call him once you woke up, so… Anyway he just wanted to know like, what now? You know?" the explanation seemed to be causing more questions for the German.

She frowned, "What do you mean maus?"

Beca groaned and lifted a hand to her forehead, "Please don't pout like that. It's _way_ to fucking adorable and I can't look at it without wanting to make out with you again. Not that I don't want to anyway, what the fuck am I saying."

The admission brought warmth to Luisa's face and invaded the rest of her body. Words could hardly describe what it was like to be complimented in such a way during a request. Each time such statements left Beca's heavenly mouth, Luisa longed to do much the same thing as the brunette mentioned. To simply be near her maus was like a dream upon her senses.

Remembering the days she'd had to hold back in front of DSM and act the part made her shudder on the inside. Luisa never wanted to hold herself back from embracing her maus again. She wouldn't deny herself now, not even for appearances. Not if Beca accepted Luisa as hers.

Soon she would have to ask. Not until she felt it was the proper time, but still she felt it drawing upon her like a distant tide.

A heavy breath left the brunette and she dropped her hand. "Pieter told me you haven't gotten a place since this was a visit or something, so... He asked what I was going to do about it and then started saying all this crazy stuff. Don't worry about it. Anyway I wasn't planning on just leaving you, so… um… I thought maybe I'd just… take you home with me?"

Luisa's breath halted. The rush of disbelief was almost immediately crushed by the wave of feelings that overcame her next. Joy wrapped in surprise covered with something suspiciously like pleasure pressed in on her all at once. More than anything she wanted to stay with her kliene maus. She felt no need to tell her that she had reserved a hotel room prior to her journey across the ocean. Not with an offer such as this.

"I mean, you don't have to. I'm sure there's an awesome hotel or something that you'd like more since my apartment is pretty crappy and only has one bed and-"

Luisa cut off the beginning rant with a sound kiss. There was no possibility of her putting a hotel above Beca's own sheets, ever. The very thought of sharing a bed, even if they hadn't yet spoken of their possible relationship, was too tempting to turn away from.

Soon she would have to ask.

 **A/N: I think we're getting to a bit of a nexus up the road here. After the next chapter some decisions will have to be made and all that. Please, please tell me what you want to happen. I figure Beca could go to Germany or Luisa could choose to stay. That is, if they end up together in such a way.**

 **Which do you prefer, or is it neither?**


	4. Offers

**A/N: First I'd like to apologize for taking so long in updating. I've been really distracted with work and given it's the military it's bound to eat up a lot of my free time. Anyway I hope you like this- it's the final chapter!**

"Yes, great! Awesome. Thank you." Beca was grinning as she spoke on the phone to the mysterious caller. Luisa wasn't so sure how she felt about it. One of her hands was happy to see the radiant smile she had come to fall in love with, and yet her other hand was sad to think this would be the last time she would see it in a while.

Originally she had come back to America because of a career opportunity. It had given her the idea that she could see Beca again, which she had been lucky to, and so she had accepted the offer for an interview. Not only had the company been a reputable one but one Luisa was fairly confident she could get along with. Given she had been so fortunate as to find Beca again she thought that staying in America, away from her family and from DSM, may not be so terrible.

But it had fallen through.

The opportunity had closed because of the car accident. The offering company had mentioned that she should go back home and rest before trying again. It was ridiculous to turn her away because she may have been too damaged from the crash to perform as she normally would. She had medical records proving it had only been a concussion and yet the company had proven too difficult to convince.

Luisa was faced with the possibility of separating from her maus again, likely for a long time. After almost two weeks together they had grown closer than she had hoped. They had shared much and found it very easy to coexist despite their competitive past.  
She had once thought she was independent, and yet Beca seemed to bring things out of her she never knew she had. To think that she would have to wake up alone, or cook breakfast by herself, or live without random kisses and longing touches for any amount of time was now something she didn't know she would be able to do.

Luisa had been meaning to ask Beca to be her girlfriend, more for official purposes at this point given the way they acted together, but now she doubted herself. There was no reason in her mind that would make her let go of the angelic brunette, but that didn't mean Beca felt the same way. A long distance relationship would wreak havoc in its own way no matter how they felt. It was possible for it to work, but again they had only spent a few weeks together outside of a competitive role. It wasn't the most stable foundation for a relationship to bloom, especially if it was pulled across vast oceans.

It wouldn't be fair to Beca, and that's what held Luisa back from admitting how deep her feelings were growing. Every day they became stronger and deeper and a little bit more painful. To imagine this temporary heaven was soon to vanish from her world was both terrifying and upsetting.

Dimly, Luisa imagined looking for work she could do before another opportunity showed itself. She dismissed the thought soon enough because she was almost unknown in the States as a solo artist. She was seen as a team leader and performer and it would complicate what she was trying to accomplish. Idle jobs would get in the way and cause stress for Beca as well, given Luisa was taking advantage of her hospitality.  
While it wasn't unbelievable that her little maus would agree to house her as she looked for more permanent work it wouldn't be right to ask. Beca knew Luisa's presence to be a temporary one and so expected nothing more than the two weeks she was supposed to stay- given now that her original job offer had fallen through.

"Hey, what's up?" the sudden question caught Luisa's attention and she looked up from her breakfast.

The concerned gaze that met her melted the edges of her heart. "The sky is upward, maus, as well as the ceiling."

Beca rolled her eyes and sat back down at the dining table. "Smartass." She muttered, glaring at Luisa's teasing smile.

"My brain is not down there." Luisa's eyebrows quirked upward, her grin widening. "You should know that."

A deep scarlet blush immediately flushed the brunette's beautiful face and the German laughed. She couldn't help herself teasing the smaller woman when she earned such wonderful reactions from it. It distracted her from what felt like an inevitable loss.

"Sorry I asked." Beca pouted.

Luisa sighed affectionately at the look despite feeling a little guilty for teasing her for an honest question. She reached out and took hold of the brunette's hand holding her fork, stilling the stabbing motions her eggs were receiving. "I am sorry for teasing you, maus. I could not resist provoking your cute face of embarrassment."

Beca's eyes lifted to regard her with a deadpan. "Fine." she deflated a little as if losing her repressed irritation. "Just tell me what's wrong, unless it's too personal or something or whatever…"

The German smiled and leaned forward to press a kiss to the back of Beca's hand. "I will tell you anything you wish me to, liebling." She answered. Once she drew back she released the brunette's hand, leaning back in her chair with an exhaled breath.  
Beca shifted as Luisa gathered her words together in her mind, picking apart exactly what she could say without coming off as lovesick. It was harder than expected. "I am… troubled." She finally admitted.

Beca's brow furrowed at the awkwardness and the confession. She didn't think she'd done anything wrong. Or had she? She couldn't think of anything. Unless it was the breakfast she cooked. Maybe Luisa lied when she said the slightly overcooked bacon was good. Shit, what if Beca screwed up and she didn't want to be around her anymore? Fuck.

"Um, about what?" the brunette managed a bit oddly, gaze shifting away guiltily before she forced it back on the object of her growing affections. "-I can cook some more bacon if that's too crispy."

Luisa looked at her strangely, frowning in confusion. "The bacon is not too crispy, maus. Do you not like it?"

Beca's eyes widened, "-No! It's good. I like it. I was just…" she cleared her throat. "Making sure."

Deciding to let the sudden subject fall away, Luisa accepted the response and decided it best to continue. "I am returning to Germany soon."

It was silent for a long moment before Beca managed a reply. "… Oh." She muttered. They had spoken of it already and since Luisa's deal fell through on really stupid reasons Beca had known she'd be leaving to go back to Germany soon. She didn't want it to be that way. She wanted to keep Luisa with her, plain and simple. But if it had to be this way maybe she could make it work.

Thinking about letting go, something she'd had to do all her life, was just too painful to keep thinking of. She knew she shouldn't have let herself bond with Luisa but it hadn't entirely been her choice. She cared, deeper than she had admitted out loud.

 _I guess some things are just meant to be…_

"When?" Beca eventually asked.

"The next flight is on Wednesday." Luisa answered somberly, staring down at her half-eaten breakfast. Her appetite had already vanished. "At midday."

Beca's eyebrows went up. "Oh. Okay."

Slowly, they went back to eating. Luisa wondered how Beca could eat with this news hanging over them, even if it was still only Sunday. It proved difficult for her to even lift her fork.

After breakfast Beca didn't say a word. Luisa gathered up the plates since the brunette cooked and watched her disappear into the bedroom. They had been sharing it for the past few days since their first time sleeping together.

It may very well have been one of the best nights of her life. Remembering it made Luisa smile despite her mood.

Once the dishes were organized and the dishwasher was working Luisa went to find Beca. She wanted to tell her how she felt but she wasn't going to trap Beca. She wasn't going to ask to keep their relationship going over the long distance. It wouldn't be fair, no matter how sick she felt at thinking she was about to let go of something she wanted more than she ever thought possible.

When she found Beca she had two large suitcases sitting open on the bed. She was packing.

"Maus?" Luisa asked in confusion. The brunette wasn't so eager to see her leave was she?

Beca turned to look at the German. "Hey, just packing my suitcase." She answered the silent question. "You're not the only one leaving on Wednesday you know."

Utterly perplexed, Luisa stepped further into the room. "What are you saying? I do not understand."

If her questions weren't multiplying fast enough already, Beca began to smile, further stunning the lost blonde. "I'm going to Germany too."

"You… you are?" Baffled, Luisa blinked rapidly. "For how long?"

"A few weeks if the deal doesn't go through I guess." Beca shrugged and returned to packing. "But I have a good feeling about this one. I've heard of the label and it turns out they're bigger than the one I'm working at now."

"What deal?" Luisa demanded, feeling so very lost in the conversation. She wasn't following what Beca was getting at, at least not entirely.

"That call I picked up earlier was a record label offering me a spot with their producers if I get through the interview Friday. They said they were already emailing me the itinerary for the flight on Wednesday." She explained.

Luisa grabbed Beca's upper arms to stop her moving around. She had to make sure she wasn't suddenly insane and simply hearing things she wanted to. She stared into those wide gray-blue eyes with something suspiciously like desperation roiling inside of her. "I am not imagining what you are saying am I?"

A bright grin lit up her maus' exquisite features. "Nope." She answered proudly. "If it's okay can I crash at your place until I find one?"

Luisa wasn't someone that cried, at least not very often. She really wasn't. There hadn't been very many times it had been called for in her adult life. But here and now she felt her eyes welling up and stinging fiercely.

"Of course." She nodded, feeling her own grin spreading across her face as she stole her little maus into a tight embrace. "You may stay with me for as long as you want. Perhaps indefinitely is an acceptable timeline."

Beca laughed and held her back just as tightly. "Cool." She agreed. "I'd like that."

Now felt like the perfect time to ask. Now that she felt she could. That it could be possible. "Would you also like to be my girlfriend, Beca?" Luisa managed to ask through her elation.

The brunette stilled.

Slowly drawing back from the embrace enough to see Beca's face, she saw a blank look staring back at her. Worry began to creep in.

A silence drew between them for what felt like an hour. "I thought I already was." Beca frowned.

A startled laugh bubbled out of Luisa and her tears spilled over.

Unable to speak, she held Beca to her with the intent to keep her for as long as she could. She wasn't going to let go, not now. This felt like some kind of dream. In the back of her mind she desperately hoped she would never wake up.

When they kissed minutes later promise was held within it. They had hope for the future and for their relationship. Swept into the maelstrom of emotions and feelings surrounding them, Luisa found herself smiling until her face grew sore. Beca kept a hold of her for the rest of the day and that night they experienced a passion that hadn't let themselves have before. Everything was suddenly falling together as if it was intended to be this way from the beginning.

Perhaps some things were just meant to be.

 **A/N: So there it is, the end to this short fic. Again, I'm sorry it took so long to update. Possession should be along sometime soon if I can get time to write after this as well. Until then take care and let me know what you think!**


End file.
